Not even a knife
by Ayres Kelle
Summary: Ever thought Katherine Pierce could have died differently? Well this is just a way she could have died instead.
1. Time until now

I kept the jest of it, just made the event of how she died differently. Thanks!

1

Anything and everything had happened this year. Deaths, turnings, abandonment, anything. At times I didn't want to go on. Cutting off my humanity switch was horrible to get through. I didn't want to feel, or live. Jeremy, my only family, was dead in front of me. What was I too do? A person, I guess in this case a vampire, can only take but so much. So I cut it off. I did horrible to things, and I didn't care. A part of me liked the switch. It let out frustration and anger I couldn't as a human, without feeling guilty. I came and went as I pleased and didn't care. But then there was the incident with Matt and it all came rushing back to me. I didn't want the feelings too but they needed to. So Damon and Stefan helped me work through them little by little and I somewhat got better. The originals left for New Orleans, and some treats seemed to stay away for a little bit. That is until Katherine Pierce decided to step back in our life, with her long lost daughter no doubt. Of course there's always a reason she comes around. Things happened again and got worse. So now her daughter is dead on the couch and Katherine and sitting next to her covering her up. She stands, turns and just looks blank.


	2. Not a normal goodbye

2

We were there in the Salvatore living room. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Katherine and me. Her daughters death was slow, agonizing even. I felt bad for her. She had spent so many years just searching for her mother, only to have Katherine use her. Everyone's feelings towards Katherine were different. She had hurt each of us in different ways. She was vindictive, manipulating, heartless even. Heck not to long ago she was using my body as a taxi. Stefan and Damon had been at her wrath. Played them along then turning them into vampires.

Katherine stood up from the couch. Her breath was even as she knew what was bound to happen. She turned around and looked blank. Then that Katherine smile came on her face and she spoke. "So. Now my only daughter is dead. What more. I suppose you want to kill me know don't you. Who will kill the allusive Katherine Pierce?" No one moved. We knew it was going to happen. Stefan was the one who was going to kill Katherine. We had talked and all decided. "Ugh. your silence even annoys me." Katherine started walking towards the middle of the room. But in a flash she tried to make it to the door. She got it opened only to have Damon stand at the door. He was smug. Happy even. He had waited so long for this. Only he wishes it was him who could kill Katherine instead. She turned around walked back into the room. "Fine. Then some goodbyes I guess." She walks over to Tyler first.

"Well Tyler I have little to say. So I guess I'll say your welcome. You have a gift now, Mr. temper." She gave a small smile. Not really any emotion. "Gift? You think this is a gift? I'm a monster because of you?" Tyler was getting angry to quickly. He hated himself now. Couldn't stand what he was. "Sweety your a nobody. But at least now you have supernatural abilities, but your still a nobody. Anyway your welcome". She gave him a tap on the shoulder. He went to lunge at her but Caroline stopped him. "Tyler calm down. She's just trying to get you mad". Caroline put a light hand on his shoulder to push him back. Having vampire strength helps with restraint. Katherine just cocked her head to the side.

"Caroline sweety how's vampirism treating you? It really suits you. I knew you'd come into it well". Caroline just stared at Tyler's chest. She had nothing particularly nice to say to Katherine. "I hate you Katherine. For everything you've done. For what you've turned me into". Katherine gave a slight laugh. "Oh that was almost funny. You know I helped you become better. Your breathing is uneven, any supernatural being in here knows your lieing. You love what you've become, you just hate that you do. But your welcome too." Giving a slight smile she walks past Caroline. She comes to Bonnie. "No needs for goodbyes Bon Bon she you on the flip side." Katherine gave an eye rolls. She had to deal with them even after she's dead, unfortunately.

"Jeremy, it was almost nice to have a brother. But you were so annoying and so useless. Plus your a hunter. Couldn't really be around you cause you may have killed me." Katherine's arms were crossed now. There really wasn't any relationship established with Jeremy. She hadn't even had the chance to use him as a pawn in her game of chess. Although he had been a dangerous opponent. "Katherine there is absolutely nothing that would make me happier than for you to die everyday. To feel the pain all the time. You're like the plague. Sweeping through and killing everything that it comes in contact with. No one loves the Plague". Jeremy was cold at the heart when he said this. He like most would love to kill her. She probably had done nothing in her life worth saving it. Katherine gave a little smirk. "Oh Jeremy, you think i'm the only plague out there? There's always another one ready to more in. Just you wait." She stepped away from Jeremy to walk to Matt.

Always curios about Matt. He was around the supernatural yet he never really seems to be in much danger. he was helpful at obtaining information though. "Matt. Mattie. It was nice knowing you. Really. So plain, so simply. Was nice for a normal talk. Almost wish we could have hit it off just one time. You seem to have a supernatural repellent on you though. Surrounded by it, yet untouched. It's astonishing really. I mean you know it'll happen to you one day, if you don't leave first. Just a heads up sweety." It's true Matt hadn't really been at her wrath. Other then almost drowning. But she had hurt enough of her friends. "Whatever. Have a horrible after life Katherine." He was also a man of few words.

She had waited for us three. Damon, Stefan and I. Damon and Stefan her first two pawns and I her doppelganger. She walked up to Damon first. Almost able to give a smile. "Damon. Oh Damon. Your welcome also. Loving you, or should I say pretending to love you, was so horrible. You had no morals, no convictions, nothing. Absolutely boring. Sure I loved you for like a minute. But lets face it when it comes between choosing you and Stefan there is no competition." She starred into his eyes. She was unchanged and meant everything. Damon starred at her. There wasn't one part of him that didn't hate everything about her. He would rip her apart if he could. "Katherine. You changed my life. For worse at first. I hated you. But I will admit that I love what I am. But not because it was you who did it. See you in hell Katherine. There I can kill you again." He was happy. Smiling. He knew her end was coming soon and couldn't wait for it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek for the road. Something for him to hate her more.

Then she made her way to Stefan. How she loved him. She longed for him to love her too. She would do anything to have him love her. The smile she gave was real. There was no faking her emotion. She reached out and grabbed his hands. Just to feel them and know they're there. He let her. He had loved her at one time. Would have done anything she asked. But too many events and too many deaths on her part made him fall out of love. "Stefan." Katherine said softly. She looked him in the eyes. "I love you. Always have, always will. If I could change what happened so many years ago I would. I would give up anything for you to love me. Just once more." Stefan just looked at her. He neither smiled nor frowned. He knew he was the one who had to kill her. He was the one who offered to. She wouldn't see him coming. Too caught up in her feelings. She cupped his face with her hands. She pulled him in for a kiss. Just enough. Nothing to drawn in. He allowed her. Even kissed her back slightly. She pulled away looking at him. She was smiling. Truly smiling. Happy. Now. Now was his time. To stab her and kill her. He was about to when he stopped. She moved away to step towards me. I was last. What she truly wanted to say was left to me. She walked over and just stood there.


	3. That final beat

3

I look at her. In the face. I may as well have been looking in the mirror. It was basically all the same. The brown hair, small nose, brown eyes. It still doesn't even seem real that we're doppelgangers.

Katherine's arms are crossed and shes leaning to her left. All I could do was just look at her. I was waiting for her to talk first. Sure I have a lot to say to her, but I figured i'd wait to see what she had to say. "Elena. Your name now wants to make me puke. I've been so tired of you. Oh everyone help Elena she's so helpless." She gestured with her hands while she talked. Slowly taking steps closer to me. "What you have been through compares to nothing I have. What? Your parents died. Your aunt Jenna, your dad, Alaric, Jeremy once or twice, you once. Why you've basically lost everyone. You have no one." She was walking around me as she talks. Ending her sentence softly close to my ear. The whole room had gone to standing as she talked. Anger. That's what was rolling off of everyone. "Mind you I was the cost of at least half of those deaths." She stood behind me so that her head was leaning on my shoulder. We were both standing in the direction of Stefan and Damon. I have no idea why I'm not already saying anything. It's like my body is waiting for something. "Oh and hun just think you can your choice of either Salvator brother, just like I did. Of course there is always a wrong answer. Be careful, history could have a way of repeating it's self." Katherine chuckled a little while giving a wink to Stefan and Damon. Neither were amused. Frankly Damon was just ready to kill her then and there.

"Alright Katherine, that's enough you need to come with us." Stefan spoke so smoothly. The angels voice carrying you to your death. Katherine turned to look. "No I'm not done quiet yet." Her annoyance had kicked in. "I want to know from Elena how she plans to live her glorious doppelganger life. I mean she'll never have a moments peace. No once to talk to or love. She'll drive everyone away. Or maybe the rest of her friends will die to trying to protect poor precise Elena. I honestly I have idea what makes you so special but I would love to know." Katherine was getting angry. Sure she was going to die but not without some answers first. "Katherine I honestly owe you nothing. I won't tell you anything. Why should I? You cause nothing but pain and misery when your here." I was calm. I seemed to know how to handle the situation better than I thought. I knew she was going to die. She was cold, and heartless. There probably wasn't anything worth saving from her now. "You know Elena I didn't kill your parents, or your aunt or technically your dad. If I would've had the chance though I probably would have though. Them, the rest of everyone's families, pets anything. I would've done anything to make you miserable. So that I knew the poor, defenseless, perfect Elena wouldn't have a moment of happiness because you would know that I was the cause of it all." Katherine was angry and yelling. Though by the end of her spell I did something no one including me thought would happen.

The room went silent. The slight intake of breath from everyone. Stefan took a step forward but stopped. He had the look of confusion. This wasn't what we had planned. Damon was only slightly shocked. He only knew what he would have to deal with later. Tyler and Jeremy both just stayed neutral. Caroline ,Bonnie and Matt had horrified expressions, they didn't know what would make their friend do it.

One minute she was talking and yelling, then my body finally reacted to the situation. It happened all on it's own. Before I knew what was happened I had my left hand on her shoulder and my right hand was through her chest grabbing her heart. I just held it there. I'm not sure what my expression is but I feel nothing. My humanity switch was still on because I could think rationally but it was like my census working for me. Katherine looked down where my hand was in her chest and then looked but in my face. She had put her hand on my shoulders to steady her self up. She just gasped for breath. She didn't speak. I squeezed her heart just a little and she cringed, spitting up a little blood. All she had to do was look me in the eyes and laugh, that's all it took. I grabbed her heart and went the rest of the way through her body until my hand was through her back, in my hand was her heart. I held her close to me. "Good bye Katherine" I whispered in her dead ear. She went limp in my arms and I just held her there. I starred at the fireplace. I was frozen not feeling anything. It was over, finally over.


End file.
